Survivant jusqu'au bout
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Chapitre unique SPOILERS T5: "...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..." Telle est la prophétie, et il est temps de la réaliser...


Harry Potter, le Survivant

  _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

Lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard il y a de cela six ans, il n'imaginait pas qu'il devrait se préparer à ça… Il se voyait déjà vivre tranquille, faire ses études comme n'importe quel élève sorcier… Réussir ses premiers tours de magie, jouer au Quidditch, rire avec ses deux meilleurs amis et soupirer sur ses devoirs… Bref, être insouciant, presque innocent, normal…

  Cependant, avant même qu'il ne soit né, l'on lui avait choisi un avenir peuplé de drames… Ses années scolaires étaient loin d'être de tout repos car il avait été maintes fois entraîné dans d'éprouvantes aventures. Les gens qu'il aimait souffraient parfois autant que lui. Des familles se déchiraient. Des personnes innocentes mourraient… par sa faute…

  Les hurlements de douleurs, les sanglots de rage, le sang ruisselant… Il devait faire cesser tout cela. Il le devait, et il était le seul à le pouvoir. Il allait combattre, à mains nues s'il le fallait, mais il gagnerait. Il reviendrait, acclamé par une foule souriante. Il serait enlacé par Ron et Hermione qui pleureraient de joie et de soulagement. Oh oui ! rien que pour les voir heureux et sachant qu'ils le resteraient, il vaincrait ! Ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il en avait envie, mais parce qu'il y était contraint corps et âme…

 S'il échouait, le monde magique serait perdu…

-TROIS HEURES PLUS TÔT-

  -NON ! Il n'en ait pas question !

  -Nous ne te laisserons pas y aller !

  -Ecoutez, je dois le faire…

  -Ce n'est pas vrai ! Personne ne t'y oblige ! Enfin Harry, tu vas te faire _tuer _!

  -C'est l'idée la plus irraisonnable que tu aies prise !

  -Je le sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix… Essayez de comprendre…

  -Tout ce que je comprends en ce moment, c'est que… que…

  Hermione ne parvint pas à poursuivre. Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot de détresse. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de Harry, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Harry et Ron vinrent l'entourer et la prirent par la taille. Ron n'était guère en meilleur état : il avait le teint livide et les larmes menaçaient de ruisseler à tout moment. Cependant, il tâchait d'être fort.

  -Harry, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, tu sais… tu es mon meilleur ami… Je ne veux pas te perdre…

  -Moi non plus, murmura Hermione. Harry, cela ne vaut pas la peine… Et si ça se trouve, la prophétie de Trelawney est fausse…

  -Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, l'interrompit-il.

  Et comme si cette simple phrase voulait tout dire, Hermione n'insista pas. Elle enlaça Harry comme si c'était la dernière fois, le visage enfoui contre son torse. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, les yeux commençant à lui piquer.

  -Je te promets que je gagnerais, dit-il alors.

  Hermione leva la tête et fixa son regard dans le sien.

  -Comment pourrais-je te croire si toi-même tu ne crois pas tes paroles…

  Il marchait droit devant lui, obstinément. C'était par-là, IL était là, dans la Forêt Interdite… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Sa cicatrice lui faisait de plus en plus mal… IL sentait sa présence… IL savait qu'il approchait, qu'il allait LE défier de son propre gré… Lord Voldemort jubilait à l'idée que le Survivant se jetait dans sa gueule de serpent… Harry s'y jetait, éperdu, oui, mais pour lui arracher la langue…

  Les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel, le rendant gris et maussade. La pluie coulait, rude et violente sur le parc de Poudlard. Le vent glacé soufflait, décoiffant les arbres. Hermione Granger, allongée dans son lit, écoutait le grondement de l'orage. Elle pleurait… Les larmes brûlantes et douloureuses sillonnaient ses joues. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais une seule paraissait claire : son meilleur ami allait mourir…

  Peut-être qu'il en avait assez, qu'il voulait être libre une fois pour toute, que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était sa décision et elle n'avait pu lui faire changer d'avis. Elle l'avait vu se diriger droit dans la Forêt Interdite, sa baguette magique étroitement serrée entre ses doigts. Et lorsqu'il avait disparu derrière les premiers arbres, elle s'était effondrée. Le savoir devant le mage noir le plus puissant de ce temps, seul, sans défense, et surtout, sans Ron et elle pour l'aider, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu faire appelle à Dumbledor ? Il aurait pu l'aider, lui… _Le seul qu'il n'ait jamais craint…_

  Trois petits coups frappés à la porte de son dortoir interrompirent ses songes.

  -Hermione ? demanda la voix timide de Ron. Tu dors ?

  -Non… Comment le pourrais-je ?…

  Il ne répondit rien. Après une hésitation, il reprit :

  -Je peux entrer ?

  -Oui, bien sûr…

  Il s'introduisit dans le dortoir et vint s'asseoir auprès d'Hermione. En voyant les yeux rougis de son ami, elle put constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir pleurer…

  -J'ai peur, Ron, murmura-t-elle alors.

  -Moi aussi…

  Ils restèrent silencieux. Hermione avait envie de parler, mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Son esprit était obnubilé par Harry… Alors elle ne dit rien. Au bout d'un long moment, Ron, qui paraissait mal à l'aise, se leva.

  -Je… je vais te laisser, finalement, dit-il. Je vais essayer de me reposer un peu et…

  -Non, reste avec moi, supplia Hermione. Reste et dors avec moi… Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seule…

  Ron ne put résister à son regard implorant. Il enleva ses chaussures, mit la couverture sur Hermione, et se glissa à ses côtés. Sans aucun embarras, elle se pelotonna contre lui, qui mit ses bras autour d'elle.

  Ils ne dormirent pas. Il ne dirent rien. Ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre afin de se réconforter. Ron caressait les cheveux d'Hermione, qui continuait de sangloter. Toute la nuit, ils écoutèrent le martèlement de la pluie sur les carreaux de la fenêtre, le grondement des éclairs, le souffle du vent, attendant que quelque chose arrive…

  Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ? Une heure, deux ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était tout proche. A quelques mètres à peine. Il y était presque. Dans quelques instants, il serait face à son destin, à Lord Voldemort…

  Il était trempé, il frissonnait. Le vent faisait virevolter sa robe de sorcier. Il serrait sa baguette si fort, qu'il en avait les jointures blanches. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait le front. Il entendait des voix. Il vit des silhouettes indistinctes.

  Il accéléra le pas…

  Il contourna un arbre…

  Il y était…

  Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait debout, au milieu du cercle que formaient ses Mangemorts. Sa fine bouche était retroussée en un rictus malveillant, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur de triomphe. 

  Comme si cela avait été un duel organisé à l'avance, Harry et Voldemort levèrent leurs baguettes. Ils se fixèrent d'un regard plein de haine et de détermination. Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent afin de laisser le champ libre. Quelques instants plus tard, Voldemort demanda :

  -Prêt, Potter ?

  -Prêt…, répondit-il.

  Et les premiers sorts fusèrent.

  Ron et Hermione sursautèrent. Le dortoir des filles venait de se faire éclairer par une lumière d'un jaune éblouissant. Ils se levèrent à la hâte et allèrent regarder par la fenêtre. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Au loin, dans la Forêt Interdite, des éclairs de lumière de diverses couleurs jaillissaient de tous les côtés. Un violet, un rouge, un bleu…

  Harry avait trouvé Vous-Savez-Qui…

  Hermione serra la main de Ron dans la sienne. Cela venait vraiment de commencer… « …_et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… ». _Les lumières allaient de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, rapides violentes, rendues floues par la vitre couverte de pluie. Ron pressa le dos d'Hermione contre lui. Il la sentait trembler, trembler autant que lui…

  -Ron… Ron, je… Il… Harry va…

  Elle eut une voix trop haletante pour pouvoir poursuivre. Elle serra l'avant-bras de Ron de ses deux mains. Ron aurait voulu l'éloigner de la fenêtre afin qu'elle ne voie pas tout cela, mais il n'y parvint pas… Il était pétrifié sur place. Son cœur frappait sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait sortir. Il était persuadé qu'Hermione pouvait le sentir se débattre contre sa colonne vertébrale. 

  Les éclairs de lumière continuèrent de jaillirent en tous sens. Ron et Hermione restaient plantés devant la fenêtre, si effrayés qu'ils en avaient mal. Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils regardèrent le duel. Peut-être durant quelques minutes, peut-être durant de longues heures. Au bout d'un moment, ils ne distinguèrent même plus les couleurs des éclairs… Mais ils reconnurent fort bien la couleur du dernier, le plus aveuglant, le plus puissant, le plus terrible : vert…

  Hermione poussa un cri au même moment que tout stoppa. Plus de lumières à part la pleine lune. Plus de mouvement à part la pluie. Plus d'éclairs à part ceux de l'orage…

  Il tomba dans la boue, lâchant sa baguette. Mort… Il ne restait de lui qu'un corps inerte, gisant par terre. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, après tant d'épreuves, tant de vies sacrifiées, _il avait échou_ Il n'avait pas réussi à faire de ce monde un monde comme il le désirait…

  Plus loin, son ennemi, déclaré ainsi depuis sa naissance, se tenait debout, le teint plus pâle que jamais, tremblant et affaibli par le duel. Il lorgnait son corps avec une haine encore brûlante. Mais après quelques instants, il réalisa… _Il avait vaincu…_ Lui, qui avait compliqué à ce point sa vie, était mort…

  Harry Potter était… le plus heureux des jeunes hommes…

  Il se laissa tomber à genoux, sa main droite crispée sur son bras gauche, qui saignait. Sa baguette était à côté de lui, sale et boueuse. Il respirait avec difficulté, la gorge nouée. Sa lèvre inférieure faisait couler du sang sur son menton. Sur ses joues perlaient en abondance des gouttes de pluie glacées, mais aussi des lames brûlantes de joie… Il pleurait, assis au milieu de la Forêt Interdite, seul… Les Mangemorts s'étaient enfuis dès qu'ils avaient vu leur maître s'effondrer.

  Quel sort avait-il utilis ? Un sortilège d'Entrave… Oui, mais pas seulement… Il lui semblait qu'il avait combiné ce sort avec celui du Patronus… Etrange, mais efficace. Et puis, peu importait… _Il était vivant !_

  Ce fut un large sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'évanouit.

  Hermione pleurait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Ron la serrait contre lui, la berçant (vainement)  pour la calmer. Lui aussi était secoué de sanglots. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il voulait pleurer, pleurer, pleurer… Jusqu'à ce que toute sa douleur parte. Jusqu'à qu'Hermione cesse à son tour. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui sourie à nouveau. Mais comment pourraient-ils, tous deux, sourire ne serait-ce qu'une fois maintenant que…

  Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : le plafond de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il lui parut un peu flou, cependant. Ah ! il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il entendit quelqu'un s'affairer à côté de lui et voulut se redresser pour lui faire face, mais quand il essaya, sa tête lui fit mal et il gémit. Le « quelqu'un » se tourna alors vers lui.

  -Oh, Potter, dit une voix qu'il identifia comme celle de Mrs Pomphresh. Je croyais ne jamais vous revoir ouvrir les yeux. Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs…

  -Comment m'a-t-on retrouv ? demanda-t-il.

  -Votre duel n'est pas passer inaperçu, croyez-moi ! Dès que les premiers sorts ont été jetés, Dumbledor est parti à votre recherche. Mais il est arrivé que quand tout s'était arrêté. Il vous a ramené avec… le corps de Vous-Savez-Qui…

  Harry soupira de bien-être. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, les lits de l'infirmerie lui auraient parus si douillets… Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose…

  -Ron et Hermione savent que je suis revenu ?

  -Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Pomphresh.

  -Il faut les prévenir avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pour rien…

  -Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, je viens d'envoyer Minerva le faire…

  Albus Dumbledor se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

  -Ce n'est pas juste, Ron… Il n'avait rien fait à personne et… et toute sa vie, on l'a… on l'a persécut

  Hermione ne cessait de marmonner des paroles à peine audible. Ron continuait de la bercer, ne répondant que par des « je sais », « oui », et des soupirs. Sa robe de sorcier était, au niveau du cœur, mouillée par les larmes d'Hermione. Il aurait tant voulu hurler, frapper dans quelque chose ou jeter des chaises à travers la pièce, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait être là pour Hermione.

  Trois coups vifs furent frappés à la porte et le professeur McGonnagal entra dans le dortoir, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Sur le moment, Ron en fut profondément choqué. Mais il parvint à retenir le coup de poing destiné à son professeur lorsqu'elle poursuivit :

  -Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, je crois que Mr Potter aimerait vous voir, à l'infirmerie…

  Ils se figèrent, l'air ahuris. Cela ne pouvait pas… Ils avaient vu… Oh mon Dieu !

  Lorsque l'information arriva enfin jusqu'à leurs cerveaux, ils se hâtèrent vers l'infirmerie.

  Ils coururent comme s'ils avaient peur que Harry disparaisse s'ils n'arrivaient pas à temps. Ils dérapèrent dans les couloirs, leurs chaussettes les faisant glisser, oublièrent presque de respirer. Enfin, en quelques minutes qui leur parurent une éternité, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Sans attendre, ils l'ouvrirent et entrèrent en trombe.

  Harry était allongé dans un lit, Dumbledor et lui parlant tranquillement. Il paraissait extenué, faible, mais heureux et libre. Lorsqu'il les vit, il leur fit un sourire amusé. Ils se ruèrent vers lui, Hermione devant, qui l'enlaça.

  -Oh Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Harry, tu es… tu es…

  -…en bien mauvais état, compléta-t-il.

  Ils rirent tous trois.

  -Harry, soupira alors Ron, promets-moi de ne jamais refaire quelque chose comme ça…

  -Crois-moi, je ne vais pas te désobéir.

  Ils échangèrent un sourire. Ron et Hermione étaient sur le point de l'ensevelir de questions, mais Dumbledor intervint :

  -Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, tous les trois, mais je crois préférable d'attendre demain. Harry a eu une nuit éprouvante…

  -Oh, oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Repose-toi, Harry…

  Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

  -A demain, mon vieux, dit Ron.

  -A demain, vous deux…

  Ils sortirent (plus lentement, cette fois), et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils parcoururent les couloirs, un sourire fendant leurs visages, le cœur léger.

  Arrivés à destination, ils montèrent les escaliers menant aux dortoirs et, juste avant de passer la porte, Hermione la referma et alla rejoindre Ron. Elle n'avait guère sommeil. Elle avait trop d'adrénaline. Ainsi, lorsque Ron ferma sa porte, elle se jeta sur lui, le serrant fort contre elle. Ils tournoyèrent sur eux-même, riant aux éclats. Et aucun des deux ne tenta de faire cesser l'autre quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent…

  Au fil de la soirée, il y eut de moins en moins de vêtements sur eux, de plus en plus sur le sol. Les baisers tendres devinrent fougueux, les caresses hésitantes devinrent fiévreuses…

  Inutile d'avoir une grande imagination pour connaître la suite des événements…

  Heureux et plein d'énergie, Harry entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il monta les escaliers, bien décidé à faire se lever Ron pour aller ensuite chatouiller Hermione dans son lit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit ses deux meilleurs amis _enlacés dans le même lit_, _sans rien sur eux… _Sa première idée fut de les laisser tranquilles (se disant qu'il était temps…) et il allait s'y résoudre, mais sa deuxième idée fut bien trop alléchante…

  Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, prit un verre qu'il métamorphosa en petit saut, et le rempli d'eau. Il se planta ensuite devant le lit de Ron, leva le saut, et…

  -AAAAAAAAAAAH ! crièrent ses amis.

  -Pour refroidir vos ardeurs, déclara Harry en sentant un fou rire s'emparer de lui.

  Et il s'enfuit rapidement.

  Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger s'habillèrent en toute hâte, se préparant à poursuivre leur ami, Harry Potter, le Survivant, qui n'allait bientôt plus être détenteur de ce titre.

_FIN_

_Samantha Dreamangel_

 (Reviews, please !)


End file.
